That Freaking Voice
by xKellix
Summary: At times, Max really hates her voice as you already know but at other times, she loves it. This is one of the times where she loves it. Max/Fang one-shot


**Well, even though I've been a member for like ever (and i was too lazy to make a new account lol) this is my first story I've posted on here. It is also the first fan fiction I've written for _Maximum Ride _so be nice. but don't be too nice. **

**Well, enjoy the show. **

* * *

**That Freaking Voice**

I ran into the bathroom trying not to scream but I was still crying. My head ache of death had returned and it wasn't welcome. I started to feel nauseous so I ran into one of the stalls and was violently sick while crying. Not a very pretty picture, eh?

I had been shot, slashed, punched, kicked, knocked out, and hell I'd pretty much died once. But this was probably the only pain I had cried and wished I was dead because of. It hadn't happened in _ages _but I thought it had something to do with what my Voice was trying to tell me about Fang.

_You love him, _it said.

_Well yeah, _I thought, _he's like my brother. _

_That's not what I mean, Max. _

My headache of death had died down enough for me to think about what that had meant. _Are you saying I'm in love with Fang? _Just the thought of it made my stomach do backflips.

_You're not disgusted, right? _My Voice asked ignoring _my _questions, as always. I thought for a moment. Was I disgusted with what it was saying? Well, not really but—

_But what? _

But…but…I couldn't think of anything to say back. "I'm in love with Fang." I whispered to myself in case anyone was in the bathroom. Well, no one was but with my paranoia I always thought someone was watching me, listening to me, or something else having to do with stalking me.

I expected to throw up again in disgust that I, Maximum Ride, had just said to myself that I was in love with Fang. To my astonishment, a smile formed on my face that refused to die down. Hell, I even chuckled a bit.

_See, Max? It's not so hard to believe_, my Voice said. My smile turned into a frown. _He probably doesn't feel the same way. _

_How do you know? You kissed him, right? And he didn't resist. _

_Yeah, but that's because he _couldn't _resist. He was hurt…badly. _You know, I never really got over that insane feeling I got when I started arguing with my Voice.

_He could've pulled away though. He could've turned his head away. Did he? _

_No…I guess he didn't. _My Voice had a good point. I felt no resistance when I kissed him all those weeks ago. Ok, maybe months. I wasn't sure. I had no time to actually keep track of the time. _Ok, that made no sense whatsoever _I thought.

_See? It's just a matter of, are you willing to break out of your brother-sister relationship to make a real relationship work? _

I bit my lip. Was I? Was Fang? Was the flock ready to deal with Fang and I as a _couple_? Would they even accept it? I had to consider all these things before I did anything.

_Make the first move, _my voice urged.

_What if it all comes to shit in my face? _

_You'll never know until you try. _After that, my Voice stayed silent which _really _pissed me off. I still had millions of questions. That was usually how my Voice left me anyway so I wasn't surprised. I sighed. _I guess I'll talk to Fang about it, _I thought.

I walked out of the stall and over to the sink and wash my face…_I probably wanna rinse my mouth out too. _

I felt sick to my stomach walking out of the bathroom. Not because I was disgusted but because the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering insanely around the enclosed space of my digestive system. I had never done anything like this before. The only other guy I had ever done anything with was Sam. And we only made it to kissing. Plus, I didn't trust Sam. I trusted Fang. Hell, I trusted Fang with my life. That made what I was about to do even _more _nerve wracking.

I gulped and opened the door of our hotel room. Fang was the only one in the room. _Here we go, _I thought. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Fang. "You ok? You were gone a while." He said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine…it was my Voice. It told me some things." I said unsure really how to start.

"What it say?" He asked. I bit my lip feeling a lump rise in my throat.

"Heh. Funny thing really," I started, "It said some things about you…about…me and you."

"…Liiike." I sighed.

"It said…that I loved you…in like…a more then brotherly way…" Fang's face was turning red. He bit his lip and chuckled nervously.

"Like…a couple?" He asked. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and answered.

"Uh…yeah." I said also chuckling.

"Well…did you agree with it?" He asked. _I knew this was coming, _I thought.

"At first, no." His face fell a bit but he quickly hid it. _Just like him. _"But then I thought about it a bit." His eyes seemed to sparkle a bit at this. "And I realized; I do love you more then a brother, Fang." I wasn't stuttering anymore which was good. "I would give my life to save you, as you've seen any times. I would do anything to make you happy. I would _die _just to the light in your eyes. Like right now. I love you, Fang. I really do." I swear to God, he was hiding his happiness. I could tell he was happy because he had a smile on his face. A _smile _on _Fang. _That meant he was extremely happy.

"Really, Max? You mean it?" He asked. I nodded and moved closer to him caressing his cheek. "I really do." I said truthfully.

"I—I love you too." He said. My heart fluttered and I could feel myself moving involuntary closer. We closed the gap between us in a kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. Our lips moving together was pure Heaven. My mind was fuzzy with the feel of his lips against mine. I suddenly got the urge to taste him so I let my tongue slide over his lips begging for entrance.

To add to my surprises of the day, he let me enter. My tongue slid along his like silk sending electric shocks throughout my entire body. I moaned softly and trust my tongue deeper into his mouth wanting to taste all of him. I licked the roof of his mouth, which apparently was a weak spot because a loud moan forced its way out of Fang's chest and into my mouth.

I sucked his tongue into my mouth moaning as he took complete control. He held my waist and lay down on top of me on the couch still kissing me. The kiss was growing more and more passionate by the second and I knew if I didn't stop soon, I wouldn't be able to so I pulled away and he groaned in disappointment.

He laid his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed contently and snuggled further into my chest. "…Wow." He breathed. I chuckled softly and replied, "Yeah…I know." I breathed unable to clearly speak yet.

"What are the others gonna think?" Fang asked. I furrowed my brow in thought and shrugged.

"Let's not think about that now, ok?" I heard a grumbled reply that vibrated through my chest making my breath catch in my throat. I took that as an answer and drifted off to sleep but not before I heard my Voice say something for the first time since it told me to do this.

_Great job on making the first move! Now, don't ruin it. Make it last. Cherish every second…_

* * *

**Haha I bet it sucked and it was probably so cliche it wasn't even funny but it's my first one for this series. So, yeah. Review? I got Iggy cookies. O.o Or any other _Maximum Ride _character you want, really. Although I prefer the Fang and Iggy ones. They taste best. xD idk, its late, it's a school night and I need to go to bed. I have finals tomorrow. ugh...lol pleease review. **


End file.
